Puppy Love
by IceChocolateTammy
Summary: Edward isn't your average pretty faced lawyer. His fiance's death has left him mentally unstable. His life, filled with waking nightmares and split personalities, unwittingly endangers Bella's life. Can she save herself, and save him too? AH.
1. Introducing The Family

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first "official" Twilight Fanfic, so be nice and do give it a try, okay? This idea has been nagging at me, which is why I wrote it.**** I promise the action is at the back, by chapter 9 it would be presented! Don't let the story name fool you. Innocent story? Well, read on to find out! (This is a rewritten version of the first chapter) Thanks to my beta, Kelly! Check out her work on fanfiction, their awesome! Her username is TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul **

_**BPOV**_

Life is sometimes what I would say, a load of bullshit.

_Why did I say its bullshit?_ Well, I don't really count being tangled up in a mess of dog leashes at ten in the morning, on a Saturday, as being all rainbows and butterflies.

(Should always try to write numbers in words rather than digits)

(Thoughts should/can be distinguished by making them italics – don't have to, but I like to show difference)

Welcome to the life of me, I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But please don't ever call me that, call me Bella. I'm currently majoring in Psychology at Yale University, and am a freelance photographer at National Geography. To me, New Haven, Connecticut is a good place to live, while growing up in wet, cold and cloudy weather of dear old Forks, Washington.

There is nothing special about me, nothing that shouts 'popular' or 'drop dead gorgeous', but that doesn't really worry me, in fact I hate being in the spotlight.

However, the whole world, okay, maybe not the whole world, tells me that I don't see myself clearly.

My parents are still happily married, even after twenty-five years. It sickens me at times, especially when I catch them swapping goo-goo eyes with each other, which probably means that they're both going to pounce on each other once I've left the room.

My mother, Renee is a florist. I remember growing up and finding a new flower arrangement on the kitchen counter every afternoon after school. Sometimes they would be the classis daisies and sunflowers, something that would brighten up any room. But then other times I think that my mother's creative side got the best of her and I would find something that would almost represent weeds.

My father Charles, or Charlie was the police chief of good old Forks. He was the best dad you could ever ask for. He was loyal to his family and loyal to his town. But there was one thing that would always remain a mystery to me, exactly how much crime can really happen in a small town named after a cooking utensil?

_Come in dispatch we have s__poons speeding down the highway, or drunken Knives committing robbery? Really? _

Today has started out to be not such a good one. I found myself in a frenzy this morning, screaming for Jasper Whitlock, my best friend cum brother cum roommate for help.

"Jasper! Help me get Timmy and Katie off me!" I yelled down the hall as I attempted to leash up Marley.

Katie, Marley and Timmy are our dogs. Well, Timmy is rightfully Jasper's, though I love him all the same. Katie and Timmy are Golden Retrievers, while Marley is; you guessed it, a Labrador Retriever. Yes, I'm a sucker for that name. Hey, don't mock me. Marley and Me was a brilliant book, okay.

I am currently trying to leash Marley up for our daily after breakfast walk. Katie and Timmy were leashed already, just waiting to go, but Marley was being difficult.

Jasper and I enjoyed these walks. It gives us some time to escape from our jobs and stress, and catch up with each other. Sure, we live together, but that does not mean we have all the time in the world to continue bonding our sibling-like-love for each other.

This morning was tough; Marley is not the easiest dog to control. He is full of energy, crazy and refuses to listen to me some days, what can I say, he's a puppy. Well, maybe he is five years old, but he is still a puppy at heart. Unfortunately, this was one of the days. To top it all of with a big, red cherry, Katie and Timmy, my usually fuss free, chillax Goldie's were kicking up a natural disaster-esque fuss. They pawed at the door for a minute or so, and then come to slobber all over me and squirm about, while tangling me up in their web of leashes.

This, along with the fact that I did not sleep well the night before and the fact they were barking up a storm did NOT put me in a good mood.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! GET YOUR FREAKING BUTT DOWN HERE AND HELP ME OUT!" I hollered, pissed till no ends.

Stress; One of the only things that could ever get to me, ever since high school, I always had quite a problem dealing with stress, whether it was an assignment that was due, or worrying about certain scores that did it for me.

Actually, I got Marley under the recommendation of my friends, family and doctor on the stand that he could help me cope with my occasional meltdowns. Not that I weren't already planning to get a Lab in the first place, so it worked out quite well. So Marley has been my constant companion these five years, before Katie and Timmy entered the picture three years ago, when Jasper and I moved to our current apartment.

Jasper and I go back quite far. In fact, since we were in diapers, I think. I can't help but smile every time our mothers recount the story to us. It's not like we could actually remember it, but it was nonetheless a very innocent scene.

_Flashback:_

_My tummy's sore, my throat's sore and I'm hungry. Mommy and I were at the big shop where we fill food in a big silver coloured pusher. I always help mommy by placing candy in the back. Mommy lets me choose one treat if I'm a good girl and we go to the park afterwards. But today we're going to see Doctor Cullen, he's my most favourite doctor in the whole wide world. _

'_Momma, my tummy's growling at me.' My mommy looked back down at me and smiled. _

'_How about we get you your favourite mac and cheese, how does that sound?' she placed another bag of food into the back of the pusher. I quickly shook my head._

'_No mommy, it hurts' I placed my hands over my tummy and squeezed my eyes closed as it started to growl again. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and drop onto my hands. _

_Soon, __I was bawling my eyes out. I was sick, cranky and hungry. A three year old throwing a tantrum in a supermarket aisle isn't always the easiest thing to deal with, but my mother is always the patient kind soul_

'_I know baby, but we'll be at the doctors soon okay?' My mommy was the best mommy in the world, she always knew how to take care of me. Mommy left me and the pusher next to the candy spot and told me to pick something out for after dinner. _

_As she was browsing for mac and cheese, a little boy about a year older then me came up to me and handed me a candy._

"_Hiyas! I'm Jasper! What's your name?" __I looked around and saw a young boy sitting in his pusher next to me. _

"_Bella." I whispered, a smile gracing my face, though the tears were still dripping down my cheeks._

"_Aww, don't cry anymore, Bella. You won't look pretty if your eyes are puffy and red. You will look like the…the boogie monster!" Jasper enthused, whipping his hands into the air and mimicking the boogie monster._

_At this, I had to laugh. "Don't be silly! Boogie monsters don't exist!" I snickered, shoving my little palm against his shoulder._

"_Aww, so cute!" my mother and Jasper's mom, cooed._

"_You know what, I think __we've found a play mate!" Jasper's mother whispered animatedly to my mom. With that, numbers were exchanged and our nineteen years and counting friendship was born._

I smiled as I was brought back from the past. As a matter of fact, I still had that very candy wrapper till this very day, nineteen years later. Little did I know back then but Jasper had in fact taken the candy out of his own trolley and given it to me.

My sweet memories were disrupted when reality came crashing down seconds later. Marley was still barking, and starting to wind his leash around my ankles.

"God damn it, Marley, what sort of drugs are you on? Didn't your mama teach you better then to do drugs, you stupid oaf?" I muttered under my breath, trying to grab hold of him.

"Damn it, Jasper! Move your ass and come help me deal with this shit!" I hollered again.

"Honey, what's with all the screaming at ten in the freaking morning?" He complained as he stomped down the hallway.

"Honey," I mimicked his nickname for me in a patronizing tone, "your nuts will be gone if you don't fucking entangle these leashes off me, so help me!"

Jasper gulped. "Okay, okay! Just don't kill my manhood!" he sighed in defeat as he began untangling the pile of mess created by the three of them. By the time he was done, it was already twenty minutes passed ten and we were an hour and twenty minutes late for our usual walks. Let's just pray that the three musketeer's bladders aren't that full.

"Let's go then." Jasper said, grabbing his wallet and the keys. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Marley's leash while Jasper grabbed Timmy and Katie's. Marley was so much of a work out that Jasper has to help me walk Katie on my behalf. Well, that's the good thing about a best friend. He never complains, even when the going gets tough.

I tugged on Marley's leash and walked out of the apartment, right behind Jasper.

**A/N: So, how did you like this revised version of chapter one? Please review and let me know!**

**Tammy **


	2. Puppy gone wild

**A/N: Hi guys! I decided to post up another chapter since there were quite a few lovely people who added my story to story alert after only a day! A special shout out to morino_sora for commenting **** Thanks so much! So, without anymore further ado, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to the awesome Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but the plot.**

Bella's POV

We were going to the park just around the corner of our apartment block. There was a spacious green field that is open to dogs smack in the middle of it. I loved that field. I was free to let Marley, Katie and Timmy off the leash to run, to play fetch, and to mix around and drool over other dogs while I chatted with fellow dog owners. Oh, the life of social interactions. Well, usually it is just me and Marley. Jasper always bring Katie and Timmy to god knows where of the park to "interact" with the female population there. He thinks I don't know what he does, but seriously, I don't really want to know, and I pity my Katie and Timmy to be subjected to such a corruption of their youthful innocence. For some reason though, he shoved Katie to me when we were near the park and grabbed Marley's leash instead. Huh. Weirdo. What's with his behavior? I dismissed it as him trying to impress more females. Usually, I take whoever I am walking to the field first, before continuing on our walk. Today, however, I decided to save the field for last, for some reason I cannot fathom. Somehow, the naggy voice residing in my head was chanting _save the park for last. Save the park for last _mantra over and over again. Little did I know that following that mantra would be one of the best presents life had to offer…

I tugged Katie gently away from the bush she was sniffing at. Actually, more of a leaf. She was sniffing so hard at it that I felt a sudden spasm of panic. "_What if she sniffed it into her nose?" _My loose screw side said. "_Nonsense, what rubbish you can think of, loose screw" _My reasonable and sensible side scoffed. Still, as a safety precaution, I still dragged her away as soon as I could. We walked up the stony path, in search of the 3 big boys of the family. The park wasn't really that big anyway. I was daydreaming about spaghetti and molten chocolate cakes, Katie froze suddenly.

"Katie honey? Why did you stop?" I asked amused. She cocked her head to the right, her ears pricking up. She lifted her nose to the air, gave a couple of sniffs, and gazed straight ahead.

"I don't see anything worth stopping for, Kate." I said, using her "official" name when I try to be serious with them. It was true, there was nothing ahead of us on the path worth stopping. Heck, there was nothing in front of us. That was before she gave a sudden bark and started running headlong for the front, completely catching me by surprise.

"Katie! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, trying to keep pace with her. That is, being the klutz I am, until I tripped over a rock (like seriously of all times) and fell to the floor, with Katie still running. Just my luck that the stupid ground was made of rocks and gravel. I was dragged along the ground for a good 10 meters or so before I could stand up again. My knees were a lost cause. I could feel the blood dripping down my leg.

"Katie! You are so dead once you stop running!" I screamed at her, while trying to keep up amidst the pain on my knee and looking at her crazed out faced. My pleasant, sweet, even tempered Golden NEVER EVER had that crazed out look. A bad mistake to look at her face. It was then that I crashed into something solid and warm, sending the object and I sprawling onto the ground.

I lifted my face only to be bombarded by the loveliest pair of green eyes I have ever seen


	3. Love Me, Hate Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Due to the overwhelming response for Puppy Love, I decided to reward you guys with…(drumroll) CHAPTER 3! Okay, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but the plot.**

Bella's POV

_I lifted my face only to be bombarded by the loveliest pair of green eyes I have ever seen_

Wow. I mean, just wow. That was probably the only word that could describe this man in front of me. The owner of these gorgeous eyes was probably the most beautiful guy on the entire planet, if you would call a guy beautiful. He had a chiseled jaw, flushed cheeks and long, soft eyelashes that were the frames to his beautiful green eyes that I can stare into all day long. His full lips stretched into a heartrending crooked grin, flashing a set of pearly white teeth. Another prominent feature was his odd but beautiful shade of bronze hair, as soft and smooth as silk. His expression was one of bemusement, irritation and some sort of weird emotion I cannot fathom. Seeing him made my heart skip a beat. I wonder why. I don't even know this guy! But somehow, as I lay have sprawled on him, a current ran through me. Not the sudden static shots, but some electricity that goes deeper in.

He stared directly into my eyes and smiled. At that very instance, at that very smile, I forgot that I was supposed to be angry with Katie. I forgot my troubles.

I forgot my name.

As I stared dumbly at him, he looked to his left and laughed. I looked at him as if he was insane. That's when he spoke.

"Looks like your dog decided to mate with mine." He chuckled, explaining. His voice was like music to my ears, as smooth and sweet as honey, dripping, sexily delicious. _Woah there. What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? _The nagger in my head spoke. _Oh shut up_, the prone-to-craziness voice spoke.

I whipped my head to my right, and saw what I really rather not see. Sexy Green Eyes' dog was sniffing at Katie's down there, and they were doing some weird humping movement. I gawked at that scene, before reason got into my head.

"Damn it! What the hell? Katie, no! Get away girl, get away! Didn't your mom teach you to not have freaking sex before you are married?" I yelled, reaching out to grab hold of her collar while scrambling up to my feet. Something pulled me back though, and I fell back down while halfway up. Strong hands grabbed on to my waist before I could fall flat on my face and humiliate myself for the second time in 5 minutes.

"In case you haven't noticed, miss, we are kind of tangled up in our dog's leashes." He pointed out in a tone that made me wonder if he thought I was mentally stupid for not realizing that fact. Which was quite true, since I was staring at him like a mentally retard.

"Call me Bella. Miss makes me feel old, and I'm NOT old" I said, starting to untangle the mass of leashes on my arms.

"Well then, call me Edward" Edward said, flashing me the crooked smile I have come to love in those few short minutes. His pale hands shot out to help me untangle myself. After a few minutes of it, I think we only managed to mess it up even more, even though I was usually a good unknotter. I shot a glance at the two dogs to make sure that they were one, not making out and two, that they were still there. They were, but they were indeed trying to make out again.

"Damn it, Kate! Stop it! What part of sex education do you need me to teach you, or is your hormones that uncontrollable?" I gripped. Edward snickered.

"What?" I asked. Edward said nothing but shook his head, cupping his hand over his mouth to squash out the snickers.

"What? Seriously, what?" I asked, confused to no ends. I'm pretty sure confusion was plastered on my face. My mom always said that I was a open book. Edward saw that look, but said nothing. I was getting a bit pissed by now.

"Seriously, Edward, what the hell is so funny?" I asked, no begged, shaking his shoulders. When he refused to speak, I smacked him on his shoulder. Hard. At this, he burst out laughing, not even bothering to control it or hide it anymore. He laughed so hard he was virtually shaking and trembling from head to toe. I gave him the eye and waited till he managed to control his laughter.

"Seriously, its nothing. Its just the way you talk to Katie. I mean, I have never, EVER seen anyone talk to their dog the way you did, definitely not with sex education!" He snickered. I felt my face turning red. It was so embarrassing that I have no control over my blushing. It came just so naturally and often.

"You are really pretty when you blush, you know" Edward threw in suddenly, but bit his tongue, as if he had said something he didn't want to say out loud. Whatever it is, that statement only caused me to flush a deeper tone of red.

"Well… I'll take that as a compliment!" I said cheekily, flashing him a quick grin.

"Haha. But I think that we should unleash our pets to make it easier to untangle ourselves" He said, all business again. Crap! I forgot we were tangled up! Talking to Edward made me lose track of everything, even though I don't know his full name.

"Okay" I agreed. Even though I hated to have to end this meeting so fast. He went about unclipping, unhooking and untangling while I sat there, made quite immobile by the leashes and the pain in my bashed up knees.

All too soon though, we were free. Edward stood up and stretched, and being such a gentlemen, offered me a hand.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" I whimpered. I finally got the guts to look down at my knees. Both knees were banged up pretty well. Large patches of red covered my knee and the bottom of it, while blood was starting to dry along the lengths of my leg. Blood was still pooling at the wound, which was about a 2.5 by 3.5 inch big with jagged tears along the lengths of it.

"Oh my fuck" I said, looking at a piece of leaf on the ground to avoid throwing up.

"You look pretty pale. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Edward asked, concerned. But I thought he was asking a rather redundant question. Of course I needed the damn hospital.

"Of course I do. What am I supposed to do, run and skip around with blood gushing out of my legs?" I asked sarcastically. Sheesh. He may be hot, but as for common sense… Nada.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll drive you there. I know the doctor at the ER." He said, winking. I scowled. I have been to the ER more times then I can remember this year already. I don't think he would know the doctor there better then I did. I was practically a commodity there, an expected patient every week or so or even more.

"I can drive myself perfectly fine, okay" a little miffed. "Besides, I need to find my friend and our two other dogs." I continued.

Edward's face fell a little, and I immediately regretted sounding so, you know. "Well, let me call to see where he is right now" I said, whipping out my phone and promptly dropping it. Edward, by some means, managed to snag it before it crashed to the floor.

"Thanks." I said, when he handed me back my phone. That was when I realized the blood stains on his clothes.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR SHIRT! SHIT!" I screamed, freaking out. The contrast of my blood on his spotless white shirt was too much for my pathetically weak stomach to bear.

"Chill, Bella. Its just blood." Edward replied, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"Its just blood? That's my blood! Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry!" I garbled on and on. "Damn! Let me get you a shirt! I'm sure Jasper won't mind me borrowing a shirt." I rambled on, while punching in Jasper's number into my phone.

It only rang twice.

"_Hello, Bells?"_

"JASPER! Shit, I need your help now!"

"_What happened?"_

"Well, I was walking with Katie, then suddenly she dragged me along, I tripped and fell, but Kate continued dragging me along, so my knees are bashed up. Then I bumped into some guy and we got entangled up cos he had a dog with him too, and the two dogs were the one who dragged us along for this bullshit of a ride, so I bashed up my knees, and I got blood all over the guy, so I was wondering if I could grab one of your shirts and loan it to him." I rambled in one breathe.

"_You do know you should have taken at least a breathe twice in that paragraph. How bad is your knee? Do you want me to come get you home? Oh, and I am fine with the shirt thing. Just make sure you don't give him my favorite shirt. You know what, I should come back. Who knows whether he might attempt to do something funny to you." _ Jasper said severely, lapsing into seriousness at the last sentence.

"Jasper, I'm not a kid anymore. But I do love your concern, you know that? So I'll be waiting for you at the track behind the field, I think I am about half a mile or so from the start"

"_Sure. See you in a few"_

"See you Jaz. Love ya." And with that I hung up. I whipped around to look at Edward.

"So, my best friend said he would come. Your dog is friendly, right?"

"Your best friend is a guy?" He asked quizzically. I stared at him as if he was some mental retard.

"What, you mean I cant have guy best friends? How sexist is that? Besides, you didn't answer my damn question!" I huffed.

Edward seemed to find my reaction comical. He grinned. I huffed.

"And which one would that be?" He asked with mock politeness.

"On whether your dog is friendly, you fucking douchbag." I muttered, annoyed to no end.

"Ouch. I think you just wounded my ego." Edward laughed, putting his hand over his heart in mock sadness.

"You…!" I started, speechless with fury. I could feel it in my eyes. _If looks could kill… _I thought.

"Chillax, sister. You are going to give yourself premature wrinkles and the likes" Edward snorted. "But, if I were to answer your question, yes he is. And he has a NAME. And why do you want to know anyway?" He asked, acting pissed.

Well well well. Two could play at the game, why not?

"Because, I have two other savage dogs who would love to do nothing better then rip out the throat of a friendly golden retriever called IT." I tossed my hair, turning away from him. I looked down at my sure to be scared knees. Sigh. This was going to be the biggest scars ever. I walked several steps down the track, before tripping. Again.

A pair of strong, well defined arms snarled around my waist, preventing me from scrapping my face as well.

"Thanks." I murmured, turning around to thank him. He was closer then I had expected. My breathe caught as I stared into his perfect face. His lips twisted into a kind smile.

"Well, would I be a gentlemen if I let you wreck your pretty face as well? And I sincerely apologize for my dog's behavior. As for the name, figure it out yourself" Edward smirked.

I narrowed my eyes, figuring that this probably wasn't the last time I banged into Edward something. Which made me realized I didn't know his surname.

"Hey, you never told me your surname. So it is?" I asked, trailing off at the end.

"Cullen. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Yours?" Edward said, letting me go and sticking out his right hand.

"Swan. Isabella Marie Swan." I said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

**A/N: PLEASE READ. ANNOUNCEMENTS.**

**Phew. This is the longest chapter by far. Let me know how you guys like it. Also, I need a name for Edward's dog. So throw in some names suggestions for him, but I'm currently thinking of Lucky or Ian. Right. So, I also wanted you guys to know that school has started for me, and I wont be going to update that often anymore. If you want me to upload and update more often, please review more **** Last thing, those who review would be given a sneak peek of Chapter 4, AND, if I can get at least 10 reviews, chapter 4 would be Edward's POV! So, keep those reviews rolling if you want a chapter in his point of view! Wow, this is a long author's note. Anyway, till then!**

**IceChocolateTammy**


	4. Love Me, Hate Me pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I am so sorry. I kinda forgot about PL for awhile. School for me just restarted a few weeks ago, so its quite hectic trying to adjust to a new year and a new syllabus. Suffice to say, I'm not really one who sticks to a schedule for updating-my life is horribly hectic- so, like PM and spam me to make me write, kays? Oh, and can someone tell me how the hell to get a beta? Cos I seriously don't know a thing about that. I'm editing my own stories here!  
****Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

EPOV

Holy crow, I thought, watching Isabella Swan. She was so… what is the word? Pretty, Beautiful, gorgeous? I don't know. I mean, its not as if she was trying to be beautiful or something. It was so, natural. Big, brown doe eyes. Long luscious mahogany hair. Pale porcelain like skin. Rosy blush. A flicker of aura surrounds her entire body. I swear, she is the most beautiful and natural creature I have ever seen. She wasn't trying to be beautiful, you can see that. No revealing, over the top skin tight barely there outfits that loads of women wear to grab attention to their boobs. Not even a hint of makeup on her face. And I like this kind of women.

_She would be perfect, but I don't deserve her._ My sub-consciousness sighed

_Shut up and take her_. My less significant side argued.

_No way in hell. She is too good, too pure for me._ My conscience whispered.

_Go for the kill if you want her._ The devil in me smirked.

_You shut up._

I had these tendencies to just zonk out for minutes to hours on end when I start having this kind of internal debates. So it took me forever to comprehend that Isabella was waving her hand in front of my face. Or Bella. Or miss. Or whatever.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"In case you didn't notice, my best friend is here, so can we go now?" She said, obviously irritated with me and my tone. I felt ashamed, for I had snapped at her when it wasn't even her fault. I have failed my mother. She didn't raise me up to be this impolite to women.

"Sorry, I kinda zonked out for a minute." I said, flashing her a crooked smile. She snorted, for some weird reason that I could not comprehend. This woman is by far the weirdest person in this entire shit ass universe. A movement out of the corner of my eyes led me to turn around. A guy with honey blonde hair, tall and lithe was walking briskly towards us, in his hands a male lab and a male golden.

"Hey Jasper! Took you long enough!" Bella called out to him.

"Sorry my dear bell. I had no idea you were so far up this damn path. Gods, what the shit did you do to your freaking knees?" His tone changing from light heartedness to immediate concern and exasperation.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Mr Cullen's dog, whom I call It since he refused to tell me its name, apparently casted some jinx spell that made Katie here go positively nuts, making her run up this fucking path at some fucking gastronomical rate that should not even be remotely possible, and well, the rest is history." She droned, twirling her hand in the air, totally blaming Lucky. But damn, how I loved the sound of my surname that came out of her soft, kissable pink lips.

_Woah, hold it there, Cullen. _I chided myself.

But I couldn't resist responding to her dig on Lucky. "Its Lucky, bitch." I hissed at her.

Her eyes widened, before her perfect, beautiful lips stretched into a humongous grin.

"You told me to figure out your dog's name. Thanks for the answer." She explained, upon seeing my baffled expression, the grin growing wider as comprehension slammed home.

Shit. Me and stupid big fucking mouth.

I smacked my hand into my forehead, groaning. I closed my eyes. _Why is this woman so freaking annoying but lovable at the same time? _

"Yo dude. If you are just gonna stand there with your hand plastered to your forehead like some freaktard, I'll be glad to leave you here and kidnap your dog, if you don't mind." Bella called out. I opened my eyes to see her smirking at me, while her friend Jasper something swept her up bridal style. My eyes narrowed as some unknown sensation tugged at me somewhere near my heart. Very near my heart.

_Jealousy, my friend._ Sub-Conscience whispered at me.

I shook my head to dispel that thought. As if I would be jealous over someone carrying this annoying girl woman I barely even knew.

_But you are._ That naggy sub-conscience poked me.

_Gods, shut up already_! I yelled at it, or at least, my sane part yelled.

_Shutting in progress._ It retorted.

_Oh really? Doesn't seem like it._

There was finally silence in my head. Stupid, internal conversations.

I looked up again to see that Bella, Jasper and the dogs have all disappeared.

"Fuck her. She was actually serious about this?" I muttered to myself as I shot down the path after them. She should seriously meet my sister. Then we shall see who will out triumph each other for the most annoying but lovable person in the world award.

I caught up with them not long after. Bella's head whipped around when she heard me approach. She faked a shocked face. "Oh, I thought you wouldn't realize that we had left without you and kidnapped Lucky that soon, Eddie." She smirked. At the mention of the ridiculous nickname, I almost slapped her right there and then. Gods, I swear to god that she obviously knows Emmett and Alice secretly. There is no shit way in hell can she imitates how Alice behaves and what sort of ridiculous and disgusting shit ass names Emmett can come up with.

"I swear, if you call me Eddie again, I will knock the shit out of your scrawny frame." I threatened, staring at her with 'the eye'

Unfazed by my attempts at threats, we lifted her brow at me. "Well well, didn't your mother teach you to not be so vulgar, Eddie?" She snorted, breaking out in laughter. She was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching her sides hard. I stared at her, anger forgotten for a second. _This woman is seriously crazy._

"Bella, if you aren't going to stop moving, I'm going to drag you home by your feet." Jasper said, looking down at her like a father looks at his child.

"Yes Sir!" came Bella's reply, her hand raised in mock salute, her face one of seriousness.

"Come on, let's go home." Jasper said, fighting back laughter. He gave a tug on the leashes and the four dogs ambled along, leaving me in the dust.

I followed them home, feeling as if I don't belong to their happy family setting, feeling as if I could never receive this kind of love that they have for each other due to my past, and my future.

**

* * *

**

A/N: DADUM. What do you think happened in Edward's past? I know, I know, he isn't the sweet Edward we all love. Give it time, it would appear.

**Review guys! Flood me with your suggestions! Those who review would get a teaser of the next chapter! **

**IceChocolateTammy**


	5. The Makings Of A Bet

**A/N: I'm trying to update more often, to make up for the one month of absence **** Anyways, I seem to have writers block. I feel like jumping straight into the main plot, haha! Anyway, bear with me for a while more. A few more chapters and the main action will begin! For now, be contented with Bella's POV! Inspirational song for this chapter: Glee-Faithfully  
Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga, I owe nothing but the plot.**

BPOV

I wasn't sure whether I liked Edward Cullen or loathed him. On one hand, he seemed like such an arrogant, condescending asshole, but on the other hand, he had this certain sweetness about him. And gosh, his killer looks. Just looking into his eyes can make my bones feel like they have turned into jelly. Not to mention his hair. There is something about those untidy bronze mop that is so, sexually appealing. Well, obviously I'm not going to like, fuck a total stranger, and obviously not him. My mom always nagged at me to keep my chastity, no sex till I get married, blah blah blah. But seriously, though I know she cares about me, those rules are rather irritating still. But I love my mom too much to break them, and I do NOT want to sit through another 3 hour sex talk. The last time it happened… Urg. Lets just say it didn't went very well and I kinda swore never to have sex. But that was when I was 14. And that was 10 years ago, so I guess opinions can change, cant they?

I thought about this as I snuggled in Jasper's arms on our way back home. I could feel Edward's eyes boring a hole through my skull. I wonder what he was thinking about. I sighed, shifting my weight a little to get more comfortable. Bad move. Pain flared in my knees, causing me to gasp out loud.

"Bella! What happened? Does your knee hurt? Tell me baby." Jaz panicked, his eyes flashing down on me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Jaz." I sighed, though what I really thought was "_Need you seriously ask? Of course it hurts!"_

"Don't lie, princess." A velvet voice whispered in my ears, causing me to jump. I pulled back to see Edward Cullen inches away from my face, his green eyes smoldering. He leaned in again. "I can see that you are obviously in pain, liar." He breathed and chuckled, his breath warm and ticklish.

At this point, I was torn between telling him to scram or slap him. The latter instinct was more dominant though, as my right hand twitched. However, I was done hurting myself for a day.

"What is it to you, sir?" I asked politely, though my eyes were blazing.

"Nothing, just pointing out obvious." He shrugged an irritating smirk on his face. I was seriously tempted to just slap him already. Stupid, condescending pig.

_How did his family stand him?_

"They can stand me because they love Me." came the answer.

_Shit. Did I actually just say that out loud?_

"Yea, as in fact, you did." Came the musical reply. Again.

What. The. Fuck.

I glared at him with hateful eyes. What the hell is wrong with this man? Besides the fact he is unnaturally pretty, that is. I shook my head, trying to dispel all those nasty things that I wanted to hurl at him right now. He was seriously testing my patience. Coupled with the pain from the fall- which was totally his fault- and the fact that he was irritating me, I wasn't in a good mood.

"Am I irritating you a lot?" Edward asked, quirking his eyebrows.

"Would it be wrong if I said yes?" I shot back.

"Well, I guess not, but still, it was nice to know." He said, flashing a crooked smile at me. Holy crow. I think my heart just skipped a beat when he did that, whenever he does that.

"If you continue to dazzle the entire female population with that smile, there would be none left for you to marry." I shot back.

"What?" He stopped dead in his tracks. Is he being modest, or does he really not know about how he affects the members of the opposite sex?

"I'll bet with you a hundred bucks, if you say hi to the next women you meet on this path and smile that smile you just smiled at me at her, and she either one, gets a lustful look, or two, look like she is going to hyperventilate and die, you'll give me a hundred bucks. If she doesn't get either of these two reactions, then I'll give you two hundred." I challenged, quirking my eyebrows at him to dare him to accept the challenge.

"You're on." Edward said, grinning. "And you'll definitely lose." He said haughtily.

"Yea, funny. You are either being too modest, or you are just entirely clueless. Wouldn't blame you though, since you are all looks no brain." I snorted.

"Don't hold your horses, women. I know damn well what I can do, and I'll show you that!" He huffed, turning his face to a side.

Jasper, who had until now been very silent, leaned in and whispered into my ear "I have a good feeling luck will be on your side today. Remember to treat me to a decent meal after you get your hands on that dough, my dear."

I laughed silently, and looked at Jasper and replied "But of course I will, my dear best friend."

I turned my head to see Edward still fuming. "Hey Edward?" I called.

"What." He said irritably.

I stuck out my left hand. "Best of luck for your challenge."

He looked at me, incredulously, before grabbing my outstretched hand.

"I'm winning this." He mocked.

"Well, we'll see about this." I smiled angelically.

And with this line, we shook hands, sealing our deal.


	6. Author's Note

A/N :

Hey guys! sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for not posting anything for the past 2 months. I happened to chance upon the stats for puppy love, and, to be honest, I was surprised by the amount of hits I received in January and February, even though the chapters were short and (in my opinion) rather badly written- it isn't my true standards- and I was very surprised by the fact that people all over the WORLD were reading it. So lets just say I'm really flattered at the positively outtake of the story. Well, lets just say I now have the renewed passion and drive to churn out more and more stories and chapters for both my stories, no matter how busy or crapped up my life is. So, I thereby thank you guys, and everyone out there who have read Puppy Love and I hope you continue to follow it.

IceChocolateTammy


	7. I Win, You Lose

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I'm finally back after a gazillion years. SO sorry about that. Thanks to all those who subscribed to my story, and a special shout out to Morino-Sora for her constant reviews! Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the plot. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!**

* * *

BPOV

After Jasper patched up my horribly scratched up knee at home and locked the dogs up, we decided to carry out the challenge.

"You do know you are going to lose." I commented as I walked besides Edward

"Nah, I highly doubt I will." He said.

Is he modest or does he seriously have no idea about his effect on hormonal girls. Or women. I thought. He is so difficult to understand.

We headed back to the park, back to the same path. Edward brought his dog along, seeing that we will part ways after the challenge is complete. Finally, after a moment of awkward silence, we finally reached the path again.

"Once again, the best of luck of actually winning this bet." Jasper said, shaking Edward's hand. Edward was about to protest, most probably saying stuff like, 'rubbish, I'm going to be the one that WILL win the bet' blah blah blah, but Jasper cut him off with a glare that said, seriously dude, you are SO losing.

I smirked, thinking about the food I could treat Jasper if I won this bet. When I WIN this bet. Perhaps that new Chinese restaurant down the road from our house? Or perhaps a nice homely Italian restaurant? Well, to make my food dreams into reality, we better get this ball rolling.

"So Edward, you ready to lose badly?" I asked, faking nonchalance, while inside of me, I was grinning like shit.

"Bring it on, Isabella!" he said, mock pounding a fist on his palm 3 times.

We glared at each other, a small smirk flickering and dancing on our lips as we attempted to stare each other down.

"Well then, good luck, and I will happily watch you lose from here." I said, a smile flitting across my face as I danced to a corner with Jaz at my heels.

I could see Edward Cullen roll his eyes from where I stood, but he proceeded on with good grace, a bemused smile plastered on his immaculate face. I could, literally, see his smug brain being, well, smug. There was no way one couldn't see that he was very confident of winning this challenge, unless of course, you are blind, but that's just saying.

"I'm betting on you winning." Jasper spoke suddenly, almost as if he knew what I was thinking about.

"You think?" I said, raising an eyebrow

"Yea positive."

We both turned to watch Edward Cullen carry out his challenge. "First women you see!" I called out to him as a reminder.

He grumbled incoherently at me, but continued scanning for a potential target. Then he did a double take. I glanced in the same direction as him. A smile spread across my face, before it became a full blown grin, and within seconds I was chortling incoherently, the laughter doubling me over. Jasper whipped his head to see what has caused me of such extreme amusement, and then started sniggering alongside with me.

Edward Cullen's target was a 20 odd college student with a case of bad acne, badly permed greasy red hair, and teeth that look permanently crooked despite the braces. What's more, I think I spy some breakfast still stuck fast in her teeth.

Edward Cullen's horror stricken face was priceless. I wish I had a camera. Or a video cam so that I could film this whole thing down. Or maybe, just maybe, my cell phone. Anything to record this moment down would be awesome.

"Hey Edward, first target!" I called out, trying to stifle my giggles so that I could watch this scene unfold without being on the ground shaking with laughter till I end up missing half the show.

I think I heard something like 'fuck you' or something along that line.

He seemed to be sucking up his nerves, or whatever you wish to call it. Then he approached her with an aura of charm and confidence. He was exuding so much of it that the girl looked up at him, and took a double turn at his killer charms.

"Hello. Sorry if I may seem rude, but your shoelace has came out." He said smoothly, a warm smile plastered on him perfect face.

_Gah. If I were that girl I'll be swooning already!" _ My brain spoke.

_Totally._I agreed mentally.

Poor Edward. Looks like he was too high and mighty. The girl looked painfully shy, but as Edward started to flirt more and more- did I just see a grimace?- the girl seemed to get more confident, till she looked like she was glowing with the radiance that confidence brings through the bad perm and braces.

I shuffled closer, pretending I was jogging by. No way was I missing this conversation. As I inched closer to the two of them, I heard the girl say "- I am Jessica Stanley, and I am still single" And she actually fluttered and battered her eyelids at Edward! Gosh, talk about tackles! I spied Edward shivering a little, but composed himself before Jessica noticed.

I crouched down just to the bottom left of the couple, untying my shoelaces and tying them back, albeit slowly to cash in on their conversation.

"Ah, Jessica. What a pretty name." Edward said, thickly covering the cake with icing.

Jessica blushed a deep scarlet. "Well, my mama always said that though I may not be beautiful on the outside, I'm pretty on the inside. Would you... Would you like to be the first man to find out?" she suggested seductively, or at least, attempted to be seductive. I tried pretty hard not to gag. But there it is. The lustful smile. The lustful smile! That's it! I won the bet.

While I did a little celebratory jingle in my head, Edward was trying on the other hand to get out of this sticky mess he had created, his own grave he had dug with his smooth, pretty,strong,comforting hands.

"Well, here isn't really the place, and you are still so young. You don't even look like you are 18 yet!" Edward protested, trying to dissuade the now severely turned on and horny Jessica. She laid the hand that wasn't carrying books on his chest and trailed it downwards, and purred.

"Well Edward, you are soo right! I am indeed only 16, but you know what? You can have me. You can have everything. My virginity, my first kiss, it's all yours. Just take it!"

I stood up and moved away further down the path. No freaking way is she 16! I mean, she totally looked like a college student, heck, maybe even in her mid twenties! On second thoughts, I doubled back and headed back to where Jasper stood, a bemused smile playing lightly on his face.

"Know what B? I think your clumsiness may have bought us a new friend." Jasper drawled in his  
Southern accent.

"Ya think?" I questioned, not looking at him.

"Yeah. Seems to me like a nice enough guy to be around with. You could get his number and invite him along to our weekly gathering. I'm sure that Emmett is itching for a new friend."

"Wait, why am I getting his number? You wanted to be friends with him." I pointed out. Not that I mind being friends with him. Mmm.

"My dear sister, it's about time you find yourself a respectable men and get yourself laid." Jasper replied back nonchalantly. I whirled around and stared at him, bug eyed and mouth agape.

"What?" he asked, looking blurred out at the fact that I am staring at him like some retard.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are so full of contrast." I rolled my eyes at him.

_Go find a respectable man and get yourself laid._The words whispered in my mind like some incessant prayer. Jeez. Jasper Whitlock, my insane but well meaning best friend cum substitute brother, as a brother I never had.

At least Jasper had a twin, Rosalie, the living Aphrodite of the era, to spend his childhood with. I, on the other hand, had to sit through a divorce case and a lack of attention due to the fact that my dad Charlie was a police chief at Forks and spent his days fishing and catching kids who speed and my mom got remarried and relocated to Hawaii. Whoopee life.

Anyway, so Rosalie, out dear blond shell, who is pretty as hell, doubles up as Emmett's girlfriend and my best friend after Jasper. So while there is indeed some girly frill in my life, but there is indeed something missing in my boring life. I wish there was adventure, action, exhilaration. But of course there is none. What's more, perhaps a guy in my life is fine too. Not that Jasper isn't a guy, and a guy in my life. He is just my best friend. No sparks between us. While he is trying to find his own muse and love, I on the other hand am trying to juggle my two loves, psychology and photography. I am majoring in psychology at Yale while freelancing as a photographer. Sure, my life is busy as hell, but when I can do the two things I love the most in this world, I'll take it as it comes. Besides, I have 3 close, good friends, and 3 dogs to tend to. That leaves no time to wallow at the fact of a lack of love in my life.

Not that I expect to find a boyfriend at Yale anyway. Everyone thinks I am the geeky nerd at school. No one approaches me. Well, I think my "horrid" dress sense puts guys off. But seriously, what is wrong with a T-and-Jeans combination? I think they are inexplicably comfortable. For me, at least, but guys seem to get more attracted to those blonde sluts who dress as if they work at a freaking pub, and not going to a respectable school. Urg, those whores.

I shook my head, my long brown hair flicking everywhere and slapping Jasper in the face.

"Ouch, Bells. Seriously, you need to stop slapping people with your hair. It's a hazard. And then the guys will fear you." He teased.

"Well, you are a guy, and you are here. So, who says the guys fear me?" I retorted, mock punching his shoulder.

"Well, I am unfortunately your 'brother', so I have to stick with you for the rest of my life." He grimaced.

"Hey! No humor at my expense, thank you very much."

"No prob, sis." He mocked salute, standing stock straight with his hand by his forhead.

"Good boy." I smiled, giving his forehead a little push. He grinned, before spinning me around to watch the last of the Edward Cullen tragedy unfold.

"Should we spare him?" I murmured to Jasper.

"You should, ma'am. Since the very same guy would be treating you and me to a very scrumptious meal with the $100 he promised to give us, and we would never get to eat if he doesn't make it out alive!" Jasper replied seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "You are always just thinking about your stomach. And food."

"Like you don't."

"Not as often as you."

"Whatever. The same frequency."

"At least I'm not fat like you."

"I am NOT fat."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Yes."

"No!" He whined.

I waved my right hand dismissively at him as I headed towards Edward Cullen, to save a guy I have only known for an hour and is admittedly, drawn to his beauty.

"Hey, Edward! Omigosh! I haven't seen you in ages!" I pretended to be severely over enthusiastic while I bounded up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward looked staggered, but quickly recovered his composure. "Hey Bells! I never thought I would see you again!"

Jessica looked severely irritated, like she thought I was a third party. Which, admittedly, I was. She cleared her throat loudly to get our attention.

"Excuse me, bitch, but I happened to be talking to him first." She sneered at me, a look of pure hate.

_Ah, jealous girl._

"Excuse me?" I said, rounding up on her and shooting her a death glare. "I am Edward's younger sister, not his slut." I said, giving her a look of pure loathe like her insult has gotten to me. Which was not hard to fake.

Jessica cowered back immediately. "I… I… I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I didn't know you were his sister!" She squeaked, trying to get back into my good books so she could 'get laid'

I gave her another death glare, a scowl etched on my face, to see her shrink back towards a tree. Man, was she shaking already? I thought, finding pleasure in the fact that I had managed to traumatize her.

_If looks could kill _ shot through my thoughts at this very instance. Instead of grinning, like I wanted, or applauding at my wonderful acting abilities, I instead turned back to Edward, tugging at his arm.

"Come on, bro. Mom would love to see you again." Without the slut with bad hair, obviously, I thought as I dragged a frozen Edward towards Jasper. When I got to him, I looped my free arm through his and dragged the two men down the pathway and back the general direction of our apartment.

"So, I believe you owe me and Jasper a hundred bucks, ya?" I said nonchalantly, as if the scene that occurred five minutes ago never happened.

"I guess I do. Dang it. I never thought I'll lose." Edward murmured.

"Haha!" I laughed out.

"Moral of story, don't try to make a bet with Bella sometimes. Turns out most of the time she is right." Jasper said, throwing in his two cents worth.

I playfully smacked Jasper. "Yes, lovely, sweet brother of mine."

Edward burst out laughing. "Hey, I didn't thank you for saving me from demon's clutches. Gosh, was the girl persistent."

Jasper and I burst out laughing as he started to recount the conversation he had with her. Turns out she was hornier then what Jasper and I expected of her.

"… and then Bella here gave her that awesome glare! For a moment I was stunned and like, totally freaked out! I was so scared of her look that I almost just peed in my pants!" Edward recounted, talking animatedly over my head to Jasper, as if I wasn't here with them.

"Hey, I am right here." I said, waving an arm in the arm, inadvertently slapping Jasper and Edward in the process.

"Yes, yes, you are." They said in unison, causing us all to burst out laughing again.

Then again, I guess I could get Edward's number and contact him for further meetings. Then again, I guess having him in my life would be fun, and perhaps something good might finally be happening in my life after all.

If only I knew how wrong I would be…

* * *

**A/N: Dadum! Cliffy! Please don't kill me! Anyway, how did you guys like this chapter of PL? It is definitely longer then my usual chapters. Well, since I'm still honing my writing skills, please don't expect some ultra long chapters some really good fanfic writers produce! I'm still not there yet! Well, I do hope that the content and length satisfy you guys out there! Anyway, a bajillion thanks to all those who read this, whether you review or not! But please, I would love to read your reviews and see how I can improve, so please review yeah! Also note, this is more of a filler chapter, the action comes soon. Reviewers get sneak peeks at the next chapter!**

**Till then,**

**IceChocolateTammy **


	8. I'm Like Graphite, Van De Waals

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back again! Okay, the story starts now. A quick shout out to morino_sora, Ellie and quinzy for your awesome reviews! This chap is for you guys! As usual, I owe nothing but the plot. **

* * *

EPOV

This is not happening.  
This is not happening.  
This is not happening. I moaned to myself. Isabella was dragging me and her boyfriend? down the path. I could not get involve with her. I cannot, will not get involved!

_Just go with it..._My subconscious whispered.

_I can't-I can't- I can't ruin her life._ I keened miserably.

_But she is beautiful, she makes you feel good, she dispels the beast within you... And you have only known her for an hour._

Ah, Isabella. Beauty should not be used to describe her. Think along the lines of flawless perfection. Long, dark shimmering mahogany hair cascading down to the middle of her back seemed silky to the touch, inviting me, tempting me to touch it, stroke it. Pass her hair, to her flawless figure. As though her clothes were made to fit her body perfectly, to accentuate her luscious curves to highlight every inch of her porcelain skin. Her body was there to temp all men who were privileged enough to take a glimpse at her beauty. Despite the hole in her jeans just above her right knee, and despite the plain white cotton that clung to her chest, there were no greater outfits more perfect for her body. And… her face. The face of an angel, the face of innocence, the face of purity, so _beautiful..._

Her big sinful chocolate doe eyes reflect the deep window into her soul, The window of happiness and of joy, framed by the longest set of natural eyelashes I have ever seen in my life. Her eyes captivated me. Looking into her peepers seems to turn my legs to jelly, turn my brain into mush, but I like it. Her lips were full and lush, inviting men to kiss them, like they were the temptress. Her snowy complexion was as tempting as her lips and eyes, and even more so when she blushes that deep cherry red that greatly accentuates her already flawless complexion, calling out to me to stroke her, trail my fingers down her arms, down her back, down her spine, and to make her mine...

I quickly shook my head, trying to clear it of the poisonous weeds of lust I felt for Isabella. Thinking of how she is unwittingly seducing me is not going to help with my plan of not falling too deep for her.

But I can't.

I can't abstain from the poisonous seeds planting itself within my mind, within my soul. As I writhed in self denial in my head, trying desperately to separate right from wrong, I knew that despite the turmoil in my mind, my heart had already made the decision. But is it a right decision? I don't know. I don't even care.

_No!_ My mind screamed!

_You can't do this to her!_ My rational side yelled at me.

_You like her… _my brain whispered, as if acknowledging the fact will help with the situation. _"But not in love with her. No, not yet anyway." _My brained mused quietly.

'Do I now?' I answered, my skeptical and sarcastic front back on. _"But not in love with her. No, not yet anyway." _ I thought back on what my subconscious whispered to me.

What, you really think I will love her? You really think I will seriously fall completely, head over heels for her, me being a monster incapable of love and all? I retorted inwardly at myself.

_Yes, yes you do Edward…_the voice in my head whispered before it vanished completely.

I always wondered if I was insane, gone crazy, nuts, whatever. Well, I mean normal people definitely did NOT hear voices in their heads whispering to them to do something. But did it matter? I mean, look at me. Look at my job. Crazy or not, I'll never be able to win her heart. No, I can't, after what happened to Kate. Look how it had ended up. I can't afford to let it happen again. Don't get attached, don't get attached.

So I decided to change the subject. I started to blabber to Jasper whoever about the embarrassing scene with Jessica what's Her Name, and how Isabella had saved me from the clutches of the demon by acting as my sister. The kiss she had kindly bestowed on my cheek had made my heart swell with desire, the desire to make her mine, even if it was just a small little peck that had started all these feelings.

Speaking of sisters, my mind drifted to Alice. Ah Alice, I miss her so. She was probably squandering away the family fortune in Paris or London on haute couture, seeing as the two countries were her favorite. Not that I minded, since our fortune is easily replaced through... some means. I stopped short of thinking here. Couldn't bring myself to think through the thought. I shook my head clear of any seeds that might have taken root in my brain and tried to enjoy the rest of my time with Isabella and Jasper.

That's it. I am insane. I can't even stay focus on one train of thought. Either that or I think too much. Way too much for my own good.

We have now rounded a corner and Bella was moving progressively faster. Wonder why, I mused. I purposely slowed down to annoy her.

"Would you hurry up already? I'm starving!" She whined, her lips pouting out like a petulant child.  
_Who can refuse her when she looked like this?_ I thought, chuckling internally to myself._ Just like Alice_, I tagged on as an after thought.

Oh, would she still look this way when I take her later, when she is mine? I cackled darkly to myself once again.

When she is mine.

Hmm, I decided that I like the sound of it. Hell, I might even have started cackling like a wicked witch again at that statement, at that idea. But no, she isn't mine. I can't just stake a claim on her like she is a piece of meat I buy at the market! Or maybe the supermarket. Gods, I hate wet markets.

Damn the world. Why cant I take what is rightfully mine?

_Because she isn't yours, dumb ass!_Dear brain of mine chided me severely. Or maybe just giving me a reality check.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had spaced out.

"Hello? Earth to Edward!" Isabella said, waving her palm in front of my face. I started when I realized that she was trying to call for my attention. I snapped out of my reverie before flashing a quick smile at her.

"Sorry, what were you saying? I kinda spaced out for a while there. " I grinned at the two of them.

Isabella huffed. "I was saying, where do you want to eat, since you are one, treating us and two, I'm hungry and I'm itching for food."

At the last statement, I gaped at her. Aren't girls suppose to be all concerned about their body ad stick to some diet regime or shit like that? Or worse, have some fuck shit problem obsession like shopping, like _Alice._

I think Jasper understands my bewildered look. "Hey bro, one upped by a girl eh? Bella here eats like a pig, loves her food and doesn't get fat! And no, she doesn't like shopping." He drawled, obviously envisioning that I was going to ask the most popular follow up question with the female population.

I was about to reply, but Isabella beat me to the punch. "Dang it Jasper! I do NOT eat like a pig! Gosh!" she all but yelled at him, slapping his shoulders. Hard. The resounding 'thwack' made even me flinch.

"Ow fuck Bella! That hurts!" He all but whined.

"Serves you right!" Isabella thrilled in her singsong voice while she danced ahead of us.

"Devil spawn." Jasper muttered under his breath as he stalked forward to catch up with her, all the while rubbing his shoulder

"I heard that!" she called out without turning back, tossing her long tresses over her shoulders.

"You know, I think we should still get you to the ER first. Your knees are still scrapped up pretty badly. I know Jasper has cleaned it up, but it doesn't hurt to go check it." I called out as Bella skipped down the sidewalk as if nothing had happened an hour plus ago.

She skidded to a halt at that statement. "What are you a doctor?" she questioned a skeptical look on her face.

"No, but my dad is!" I replied brightly. At that, Bella slapped her palm over her forehead.

"I should have known! Carlisle Cullen right?"

I felt a streak of panic course through me. _How much did she know about us?_I thought, flustered. I tried to retain a poker face as I scanned her expression for any flashes of suspicion. She, unbeknownst to my silent probing, rolled her eyes and gave me a look that obviously questioned my intelligence.

Who the hell was this little girl who made such a dubious look so darn cute? Normally I would have blown off the handle, but Bella was just so endearing that it is impossible to become angry with her.

"In case you have forgotten, Mr. Cullen, I am very accident prone."

Ah, I get her drift now. Poor Bella was so careless to the point that she might already know Bella for a long time, maybe even getting treated by him. But one point that puzzled me was that, my father worked in Forks. This is Connecticut. Then how the hell would she even know him?

She had seen the question in my eyes. Before I could even finish formulating that thought, she was talking again.

"Well, I did live there for a few years with my dad, so I practically saw him all the time. Hell, scratch that. I was literally almost on first name basis with your dad. " Bella grinned like a Cheshire cat. Apparently, she has had some fond memories or adventures that lead to a visit with Dr Cullen.

"Remember that time you climbed up that tree with Angela?" Jasper said reminiscing.

"Only because you dared us too!" Bella said, lightly punching his arm. "And what happened after was totally your fault!"

"Was not!" Jasper cried indignantly.

"Yes it was and you know that!"

"Was not! You were the one who couldn't get down a tree!"

Bella and Jasper's banter was getting lost to me, as the world started to turn grey before my eyes. I tried to fight against the encompassing darkness. It has worked once, it will work again. I will not let it swallow me whole in front of two possibly new friends, or hell, even in public. But deep down, I knew fighting against it was futile. When _it_, when _darkness_ wishes to descend upon you, encapsulate you, it will. _Oh no. It's happening again._ Was my last conscious thought in the present time before I slipped completely from the light and into another world of shadow and darkness…

* * *

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? If you read closely, you can see that I have inserted some hints that shows Edward's personality. And no, they aren't subtle. They are glaringly obvious. Floor me with your guesses and whoever gets it right will get a virtual cookie from me! Reviews please! You'll make me one happy person :D **

For more updates and sneak peaks, follow me on twitter: twitter.com/#!/IceChocTammy

Also, you can email me at : **icechocolatetammy(at)hotmail(dot)com****should you have any questions or just want to say hi. **


	9. Its Never Easy Being Delusional

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorta back. Okay, a bunch of stuff that I am going to say, so bear with me for a little. Okay, firstly, I would like to thank my beta Kelly, aka TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul. I'm SOOOO sorry I forgot to mention you in my last chapter. Forgive me? *puppy eyes* Secondly, a big THANK YOU to all who reviewed, I sure as hell appreciated it! Thirdly, to those who mentioned that Edward seemed a little weird and mysterious, yeah, you guys are right. But why is he like this? Well, that's what this chapter is about! Also, I would like to clear up that I mentioned Rosalie as Jasper's twin, but in reality, I wanted to write cousin, so sorry about that.**

**However, I do wish I would get a little more reviews sometimes. I mean, its nice to see that people from all over the world have actually taken their time to look at my story, a fact that makes me so flattered, since I don't think of myself as some crazy fantastic writer, but I do wish that the same people could just spare another minute or so giving me some reviews, suggestion or even constructive criticism so that I could improve.  
Okay, enough of my rambling here. Once again, I do not own any characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I just play with them. Teehee.**

**Anyway, while I have done my research, I cannot guarantee that it is going to be 100% correct. I cannot be sure that depersonalization would as what I wrote, so don't hate me if I got it wrong. Besides, this is fiction, so, okay, let me just get to the story.**

**Once again, a bazillion thanks to Kelly. You're way awesome! Go check out her stories, really awesome. **

**Oh yes, and disclaimer: loads of swearing ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you guys.****  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Bella and Jasper's banter was getting lost to me, as the world started to turn grey before my eyes. __I tried to fight against the encompassing darkness. It has worked once, it will work again. I will not let it swallow me whole in front of two possibly new friends, or hell, even in public. But deep down, I knew fighting against it was futile. When __it__, when __darkness__ wishes to descend upon you, encapsulate you, it will. __Oh no. It's happening again.__ Was my last conscious thought in the present time before I slipped completely from the light and into another world of shadow and darkness…_

* * *

_**EPOV  
**_Depersonalization.

That is what they call this shit.

I hate it.

I fucking hate it.

I can feel myself trapped in the back of my mind, locked up and caged, watching myself being NOT myself. Watching my every action playing out like some sort of movie, yet having absolutely no control at all. This was some supernatural bullshit, some 'thing' was possessing my mind and body, but the worst thing was that it was me who was possessing myself.

_Fucked up huh?_

Or maybe dreaming would be a better description of this shit. You know how you dream at night, and watch yourself do whatever it is in your dream, be it a nightmare or some fucken awesome dream?

Well, try applying that in real life, in real time. Your presence is captured at the back of your mind, tied down, rendering you unable of doing anything, saying anything. You literally become a slave to your body, because you no longer control anything that your body says or does.

So it was into this hateful state that I found myself ensnarled in the devil's claws. Never mind that I might have met the most beautiful women in the world. Never mind that I could be scoring myself a new bud to hang out with instead of it being Emmett all the time. **(A/N: Emmett? Isn't he Bella and Jasper's friend?) **Why, oh why, is life so cruel to me? There must only be one reason. There is no god. No god would make me become this, become this vile monster that I am. No god would take away the love of my life and leave me broken on the inside. No god would make my mental state unravel the way it is now in front of strangers, in front of two possible new friends.

I, Edward Cullen, had no friends, period.

It wasn't as if I weren't attractive or something. Hell, I know how drop dead gorgeous I am. Women flung themselves on me all the time. When I studied law at Harvard, the girls there were asking for my number, or quietly slipping me their panties every single day. Unashamedly, I did respond to them. More then one, more then two, more then ten. It was a wonder that I didn't get some sort of fucked up STIs. Maybe I even got propositioned by my TA. Maybe.

But I still didn't really have many friends. Perhaps the guys were jealous of me, of how I enticed all the girls without meaning too. Maybe they were jealous they couldn't compete with me, both in looks and brains. Anyway, my brother was my only friend that stuck around long enough. Most of them, like Mike, Taylor, and Samuel, were more transitory then permanent. It was my brother who stuck by me when I first fell in love, when I had my first kiss, my first break up. He was the one who manage to coax me to talk when my voice first broke, and calm me down from the first time I had a massive acne outbreak. He was the one who stopped me from smashing our mother's favorite vase, he was the one who prevented me from smashing Eric Yorkie's face into a wall when I found him screwing with Tanya Denali when he and Alice was going out.

Not that Alice wasn't a good friend. But she was indeed annoying. And a girl.

The point in case is, I had never have much friends. However, after the… incident - I couldn't even say it , or think it without flinching - my life crashed down even harder on me. At that very instant, when they officially pulled the plug off Kate, that was the very instant I knew that my life was over. I distanced myself even further then I already had from society. I stopped calling my parents, Emmett and Alice, and slowly, they stopped calling too. I went to work, but other then that, I had no life.

I had became an empty shell.

An empty shell that does not deserve forgiveness.

An empty shell, for an empty mind, for an empty soul.

An empty shell for the sad motherfucker named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

In hindsight though, I do recognize that I deserve it. I deserved this shit. I deserve every piece of this fucked up existence. If I had just listened to Kate, if only I had listened to Kate.  
If only I had given her a chance to explain.

But I didn't. And what did I get out of it? Depersonalization. That's what I got. One of many symptoms actually. I didn't listen, and now, I am enjoying an out of body experience, literally.

While my consciousness rubbed at me, my sub-consciousness was already moving off track. Sure, I still saw Isabella and Jasper in front of me, still heard them, but like I said, it was as if I was in a dream. Which is why it was totally acceptable that Kate would appear in front of me.  
My body froze. Kaitlyn, my Kaitlyn, was standing in front of me, her caramel eyes shining with warmth and love for me. She was floating in the air, an intricate white dress draped around her slight frame, her blonde hair billowing around the air. I inhaled a shocked breathe.

"Katie? Is that really you?" I gasped. My Katie has come back to me. Kate smiled adoringly at me, and curled her fingers, beckoning me to follow her.

Now, in the back of my mind I know that there was absolutely no way in hell that this is possible. She's dead. As dead as a doornail. Her apparition is nothing but a sick motherfucking illusion drudged up but my fucked up brain.

But of course, I followed Kaitlyn.

You do have to understand that I cannot help it. Like I said, depersonalization is a bitch. A pain in the ass. You have absolutely no control over anything that is happening to your body and you are literally living in a dream like trance.

I followed Kate as she floated down the pavement, and she turned into an alley. I followed mutely as she ghosted towards a dead end.  
Kate fell when she reached the wall. My body automatically jerked forward to help her up. But Kate was already picking herself up. She let out a feral growl and whipped around to face me. I immediately leap backwards, fear painting my expression. This was not the beautiful Katie of before. Her eyes were bloodshot, with blood dripping from the corners of her eyes, nose and mouth. Half her faced was savagely scratched, with fresh blood gushing out from that wound. Her mouth was twisted in a grimace, her eyes shining with shock, pain, and hatred.

Her pure white gown was now tattered and dirty, and a vivid blood red.

Blood Red.

Blood.

Her Blood.

Kate loomed before me and shoved me onto the floor, and I landed painfully on my ass. Her mangled body in front of me, and began to scream.

"This is all your fault, Edward Cullen!" she screeched, jabbing a bloody finger at me.

I looked down. She was right. It was my fault. My fault that she had died a gruesome death.

"I know, K, I know. I'm sorry." I apologized, guilt lacing my words.

"Shut up, you motherfucker! You have no right to call me K! No rights at all!" She spat at me, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"I…" I tried to say something, but Kate cut me off.

"I'm sorry?" she taunted, her voice a perfect mockery of mine. "I'm SORRY? You killed me! You have no right to be sorry! I will never forgive you for this!"

"Please K, please forgive me! You have forgiven everyone who has done you wrong. Why can't you forgive me?" I plead, forgoing my pride by now. _All I need is your forgiveness, and at last, I shall be more at peace with myself. _

She hurled the ultimatum at me. "The only forgiveness you'll ever deserve is if you were rotting in the ground next to me." Kate hissed coldly.

All these years, I was hoping that wherever she is in heaven, she would forgive me for my mistake, for my stupid jealousy. Every single day, every single day of the past two years, eleven months and twenty days I have been praying, praying that she could forgive me for my oversight, if she had indeed rest in peace. Every single day of the past two years, eleven months and twenty days I have had nightmares every night, replaying the scene of her death over and over again. I sucked it up, knowing that maybe if this went on for the rest of my life, she would eventually forgive me.

But hearing Kate say that she would never forgive me, my heart completely shattered.

She would never forgive me! My heart cried.

Katie smirked down at me, the blood on her face contorting her face to give her a sinister look, like a killer clown. She squatted in front of me, and stroked my face with a finger. It left a bloody trail of heat down my right cheek.

"Such a pretty face. Too bad you have to die to pay your debts." Kate cooed, as she stood back up to glare at me.

This was not Kaitlyn. This was not my Katie. This must be a bad dream.

Bad dream my ass. This was a walking nightmare.

She began stalking towards me, a feral growl rumbling from deep within her chest. Her well manicured petite hands were now grotesque claws that ached and craved for my blood, my death.

"You took away everything I had, Edward Cullen! You took away my future, OUR future. You took my happiness, my job, my family, my friends, my _life_!" I begged myself to step backwards, to retreat against her prowling form, but once again my body would not listen. Could not listen.

"…Are you satisfied, huh, are you? I could have been a photographer, a well known photographer! I could have lived my dreams with you, beside your dream to be a lawyer." She stepped closer, her piercing eyes turning the darkest of blood reds as they bore into mine.

"…But what did I get? Death! Death at twenty-two! Everything I had, could have had and will have all ripped away from me!" Her hand raised and pressed firmly against my cheek. I gasped feeling a sensation I had never felt before purge through my skin, through my blood – death.

"…It's all your fault! Why, why couldn't you have just listened to my explanation then? Why couldn't you have just believed me? WHY?" Her voice exculpated into a magnitude that would shatter wine glasses, which would scare away any banshee in sight.

By the end of Kate's rant, she had gone positively mental. She turned and leap towards the wall at the far end. As she shrieked and pulled at her hair, I felt my body become resigned to the fact that I was about to die, but at least I would die at the hands of the girl I loved.

"I'm sorry I failed you, K. We were in love. We were about to be married. I'm sorry I killed you, K." I whispered before I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Facing death wasn't how I expected it to be; there was no stabbing pain, no urgency to beg for my life. There was nothing. A calm deep feeling blanketed over my body and took away my fears of pain and guilt.

This was a strange feeling for me, I felt calm and free. There was no shattering of my heart at every breath I took, there was no deep void that I wanted to plummet my undeserving self into. It was peace.

I knew what this feeling was, the calm before the storm.

It was the last happiness before being sent to the chair, your last meal, your last bit of happiness, the last feeling you wish you could hold onto and beg for it to stay with you.

But I shall take it. I know I deserved it. _The only forgiveness you'll ever deserve is if you were rotting in the ground next to me__… _Kate's words rang over and over again in my head. Well, if dying was the only way to get her forgiveness, then so be it.

However, life doesn't always go the way you want it.

An unknown force settled around me, fluttering about trying to get me to open my eyes. I peeked out from under my lashes and saw Katie begin the agonizingly slow walk to mark my death. But what caught my attention wasn't the blood lust on her face, but instead an aura, encased in the purest glow of life ever possible.

I immediately shrunk back. No life so pretty and pure would allow me to see it, no, not after the Sin I have committed. I should be locking eyes with Satan, or perhaps chilling with Hades in the Field Of Punishment, enduring eternity of torture.

But... But what if God is showing me a sliver of pity, throwing me a line for salvation? Is it a sign that I might do good, make up for my past mistake to find myself in heaven, instead of hell? Or maybe, is this a sign telling me that I haven't exactly done wrong, that maybe it was just a careless mistake on my part that ultimately lead to an unpardonable mistake.

No. I don't believe this. This is just a little joke at my expense. There is no way that I would be going to heaven after what I've done. This is just a sick joke, a mockery, a test to see if I was naive enough to believe that god would have mercy on such a vile beast as me. And I had fallen headlong into the trap set up to ensnarl me.

These pesky upper beings must be rolling on the floor laughing. They had gotten through with their joke. I had fallen pray to it. I had let a silver of hope enter my thoughts, believed for a second that I was worth the space in heaven. But I couldn't blame them for laughing.

I wasn't worthy.

I'm not worthy.

I'll never be worthy.

The self realization of how much a wasted space I was in this world made accepting my death easier. No one would mourn for me. I had killed the love of my life. I had no friends. My family probably detest my guts. The only thing I have left is a stupid law job, my apartment and Lucky.

My heart clenched, then broke at the thought of Lucky. He has been my constant companion through these four years, helping me through Kate's death, through her funeral. His presence in my life kept me breathing for another almost full three years, reminding me that another living thing depended upon me to feed him and generally keep him alive. Did he know that today was judgment day for me? Was that the reason why he was testy this morning, and when in the park, sprang forth to drag me to his "soul mate" and her owner, the authentically beautiful Isabella Swan? So that when I died, there might just be someone new to take care of him?

As my thoughts sprang to Bella, a new pain twisted in my chest, surprisingly near my heart. Bella, she was so kind, fun and loving, not to mention she was breathtakingly beautiful and young. She has her whole life ahead of her, and I will never be able to be her friend, to get to know her better, to understand her quirks and personality, to maybe fall for her someday...

Before I could continue wallowing in self pity, the aura was directly in front of my, sitting with me on the ground. Her warm delicate fingers gently stroked my chin till I lifted my head to look at her.

With a start, I realized it, no, the aura, I beg your pardon, looked startling like Bella. The expressive chocolate brown eyes, the pouty full red lips, the same heart shaped face, same long delicate lashes and the same sly and bashful smile gracing her perfect face, accentuated greatly by the cherry blush adorning her high cheek bones.

"Who… who… who are you, my lady?" I asked timidly, stuttering just a little. My parents had raised me to be always polite and gracious to a lady, and the aura definitely qualified as one.

"It's not your time, Edward, it's not your time." She thrilled in a melodic voice as clear as a bell. She gave me a look, one between sympathy and grace.

"I do not understand. What is not my time, my lady?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's not your time to die, my fair prince. God bless your soul, young man. You have a long, fruitful life ahead of you with the woman you will come to love. " The aura whispered. She patted my cheek tenderly, like I was worthy of tenderness. I was utterly lost.

_What is she talking about?_

"No, it's not possible! What do you mean? Please, explain yourself!" I cried desperately. I didn't care that I was probably very rude to her. I looked behind the aura. Kate was nearly upon me.

"Good luck, young man. You'll find the answer to your question in due time. May the gods bless and be with you to heal your troubled soul. " The aura whispered as she kissed my forehead and disappeared. It dawned upon me that she did not really answer my question.

It was right then when Kate pounced on me, her claws extended to rip my heart out. I had all but enough time to let out a scream before my soul was violently ripped from the horrid scene a nanosecond before Kate touched me.

The world spun sickeningly before going black...

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. I sat up and took stock of my surroundings.

I was in an alley.

I was alive.

Bella and Jasper were peering at me with frantic expressions.

"Edward? Edward? Are you alright?" Jasper spoke in a low voice.

Was I alright? I don't really think so, though. It was then that I realized with a jolt that I was back in the present.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I cleared my throat as I spoke.

I don't think I fooled any of them. They both shared a He-is-either-lying-or-he's-mental look. Which I was, admittedly, both.

"You were spaced out, before you started walking off. We followed you when we couldn't get a response out of you. What happened, Edward?" Bella spoke in a low voice, staring intently into my eyes.

I gulped. It would be hard to lie to her. She would think I'm crazy. Then she would run from me. So I told her the watered down version of the truth. Or at least, the supposed truth.

"I thought I saw someone. So I followed her. Turns out it was just my imagination. " I replied, forcing myself to maintain eye contact with her. I wasn't going to back down in fear. I needed to sell my version of the story to her, and losing eye contact would just ruin my case. That much I learnt from practicing law.

"And I trust that that someone must be Katie, right?" Bella asked again, a small smirk on her face.

I couldn't help but freeze. What does she know about Katie? My mind screamed. But I quickly composed myself before she noticed anything was wrong. Ha! I thought. By springing Katie's name as her trump card in making me speak would NOT work. I would make sure of that.

"My - my, Bella. How wrong you are. I mean, how complex is your brain working? Springing up random names of people and asking me if I know them? Or thought I saw? It's like your brain is on AM frequency, while the rest of the human population is on FM." I retorted innocently, hoping this little jab would rife her up enough so that she would be offended enough to leave my unspoken behavior alone for awhile or at the very least forget about it.

However, my intentions were not really served.

"Really, Eddie? Then I'm so sorry then. I guess I need to work more on figuring out the name of other people's ex-lovers then." Bella shot back with a batt of her eyelashes.

Minx.

She's a fucken Minx.

I sat up straight, miffed at being called Eddie. God, I hated that nickname. I was so bothered at that name that I almost missed hearing the end of her jab. Almost.

Bella smirked, and straightened up from her crouch. She held out a hand to me, cocking her head. An offer.

For the first time after the... accident, someone actually bothered, someone actually cared for me. I smiled, grateful, and grasped her tiny hand with mine.

What happened next was unintelligible. Electric waves shot up my arm and tingled all over my body when I touched Bella. I couldn't help but let out a gasp. It didn't hurt, and in fact, it was... _p__leasant_.

A quick glance at Bella showed that she had felt the electricity too. I quickly let go of her hand and turned to face my left, only to find Jasper cocking his eyebrows at me.

I swear, if not for the fact that they told me they weren't siblings, I'd think they were.

I had a weird feeling about the two of them. There was something in their eyes that made me feel like they were dissecting me like a piece of meat. It was unnerving. Sure, they might not have had abandoned me and came after me when I had my "episode", and probably saving me from Katie's crutches, but the way they were staring at me... It was so weird. I couldn't place that look, bit yet is was vaguely familiar, like I have seen and experienced that intense scrutiny before somewhere.

I shook my head, pushing back the naggy suspicions for now. It could wait for later.

"So, are you okay enough to go grab lunch now?" Bella asked, her concern for me interlacing with her desire to eat.

'_You can eat me any day.' _I thought.

"Yea, I said I'm fine." I smiled at her.

She gave me a Cheshire cat grin before looping her arm between mine. Jasper already had his held out, so she took it and proceeded to dragging us back to the main road.

"C'mon! Time to fulfill out bet!" Bella chirped like a little kid. Jasper rolled his eyes at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

It was as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Important A/N! Please Read!**

**A/N: Phew! This is hands down the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. 9 pages on words! I know, I know that there are many other good writers that write like, 19 over, but hey, I'm a fledging writer. Show me some love *pout* **

**Anyway, before you all yell at me for messing up some stuff, my apologies to you if you are in the psychiatry profession, and if I might have offended anyone for writing Edward this way. Really sorry if I mess up anything. However, I want to point out that this is fanfiction, not fictional writing.**

**Well, I don't know how many people reading this are practicing Christians or Catholics, or any other religion that prays to God. I mean no disrespect for the overly use of the word God. You have to understand that Edward does not believe in anything, as he deems himself unworthy and he had lost his beloved K. So please don't pelt me with rotten tomatoes. **

**In response to people who thought that Edward's behavior is very strange in chapter 8, this chapter should have clearly given you the answer. Depersonalization is one of the symptoms of DID, which stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder. In short, Edward has mental health problems. Unfortunately, Depersonalization is not, and will not be, the only symptom Edward has. Poor Mentalward. **

**I am trying to work out a more frequent updating schedule. However, my school life is very busy as I have major exams coming up next year, on top of CCA and tuition and mandatory after school lessons, updating is rather impossible. So I seek your understanding in this issue. Alternatively, PM-ing me helps if you want my to work on it.**

**So there you have it! First part of the main story plot revealed! Woots! Honestly speaking, I wish that more people would review my story. Sigh. **_**So, I'm hereby asking you guys for just 3 reviews. Just 3, though of course, more would be better, before I give you the next chapter. Sorry for having to do this, but you guys kinda forced my hand to it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I also welcome any and all ideas or suggestion, so please, reviews! Just press that little button and type a couple words, wont ya?**_

**See you next chapter! (After my at least 3 reviews!)  
**

**xoxo****  
Tammy**** ;) **

* * *

**Ps: Check out my other story, Twilight Diaries, and my collection of one shots, 51 Things. I also have a poll up on which country Edward should have a house in. Your poll results determine what happens next in THIS story! So POLL!**


End file.
